


Diner palace

by ArcAnEA



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Charm max (or so he thinks), Could be in royal or vanilla, Diner palace, Drabble, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcAnEA/pseuds/ArcAnEA
Summary: Literally just our Boi Akira and his friends in a diner in the metaverse. That's it
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Diner palace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaughn_The_Fawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaughn_The_Fawn/gifts).



> I was talking to Vaughn_The_Fawn about what our Palaces would be. Vaughn_The_Fawn's was a diner and this is were I went. I might actually expand on it one day but for now it'll stay a drabble.
> 
> Hope you like!

"Dude! There's food!" Skull says. "Come on guys, we can totally chow down right now!" "I don't know about this." Panther frowns at Skull. "Oh come on Panther. You won't get fat! I mean the foods not real right?" Skull persists. "Oh, Skull" Mona sighs "We've been over this. If you think it's real it's real. Like how our guns work. Stupid Skull" Mona says his face unimpressed. "See Skull!" Panther persists "Oh come on, It's not like we won't work it off." Skull says. "Come on dude. Back me up here!" Joker readjusts his mask a weird shine covering his eyes. "If we get suck in another waiting room like at Komashida's palace it would be good to know we have the option of palace foods. It might even recover aliments" Joker says seriously. "Uh, well... That's true" Mona mumbles. He seems to be thinking deeply. "Well, if that's the case it's fine!" Panther says. 

Skull looks at panther doubtfully. "In that case, let's see if you can eat palaces food!" Mona says excitedly. "Yeah! let's eat!" Skull says. Skull grabs the packet of chips on the table opening them from the top. Criiip. "What the?" Mona says confused. "Huh?" Panther echos after. "Oh man, this sucks" Skull frowns down. On the ground are crumpled chip packets in an arrange of colours. The chipless packet seems to be multiplying at a slow but constant pace. "Let's go." Joker says totally ignoring the newly found mess. "Wait aren't we gonna talk about this?" Skull says. However, everyone had already started walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't intend to enter the fandom like this but this drabbles been hanging around for months.


End file.
